primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval episode 6 (FFTF)
the new SHARD building in London is opened and a buisness tycoon goes up to the observatory. He looks out over the view of London when an anomoly opens behind him. the man doesn't notice until he hears an odd scratch. he turns around but sees only the anomoly. He concludes it to be a decoration and turns around but is attacked from behind by a swarm of insects. He is dragged off the building in frount of everyone. Intro The group get an anomoly alert and head across London to the shard. Unfortunatly, there is no covering up the attack as everyone saw it. BEcker (who has been appointed new team leader) says that for now, they will focus on making sure the tower is safe. all of a sudden, a swarm of the beasts which connor names mega moths attacks, ripping everyones clothing and dragging one of the tycoon's agents up into the air. Connor, Becker and Adam pile into the jeep but notice abby has gone missing. Break Abby who was cornered has run into a shard and entered a lift heading for the top floor. Connor, not knowing where she is, jumps out and heads for the building. Becker calls for backup as Adam reveals that the EMPS are to easy to dodge for the mega-moths. they see one hit the ground though and start to transform. It slowly turns into a Megoptera. Adam tries to warn connor and abby but once again, the signal is lost. Back in the lift, Abby suddenly feels a jerk as the lift stops. Suddenly, a massive dent appears in the sides of the lift. an outside view reveals that a whole swarm is attacking the lift. Break Abby, still trpped in the lift presses the alarm button sending out an alarm. All the Mega-moths hit the floor and seem to twitch. Connor realises that they must hate sound. He heads for the stairs planning to save abby. Meanwhile, abby climbs out the top and tries to dodge all the bodies of the mega-moths. she manages to balance on a beam and tries to open the lift doors. she then notices a swarm of Mega-moths coming down the lift shaft. Connor opens thee doors from the other end and drags her through, closing them. They both decide to take the stairs up, but at that point a massive hole appears in the lift doors. A megopteran crashes through. Meanwhile, outside, backup arrives on bikes as adam requested. He steals a bike and crashes through the doors to the shard. after a high speed chase against a Mega-moth swarm, he hits a Megopteran and falls to the floor unconcioius. Break Abby and connor lock the anomoly and connor calls for as many speakers as they can manage. Becker run's up the stairs to Abby and Connor asking where Adam is, to which they reply "I thought he was with you." Becker, horrified runs back down and finds Adam being mauled by a megopteran. Becker EMPs it, but Adam say's it's too late. His final words before he dies are simply "matt...matt isn't..." The episode finishes with Connor activating the speakers killing all the Mega-moths.